warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
With Wings
a daisy/ren vale special dedicated to rainy a story by firey when you're in love it feels like you can fly with wings With Wings (note: this contains spoilers for season five of vale) lyrics come from the song "with wings" by amy stroup I look to you When I see nothing I look to you To see truth He felt like he was flying. He felt like he had wings and he was lifting high up from the ground. The ground was far, far away. Everything, his worries, his anger, and even his grief, was left behind as he soared up in the air, away from everything that plagued him. Or as Saori would say, he was in love. But it didn't feel like just love. Love didn't define everything he felt for Daisyheart. It was more than a simple term that was used to describe relationships throughout the world. No, this wasn't love. This was more than that. Love only defined the emotions that he felt for the lighthearted she-cat. It was an emotion itself that showed Daisyheart just how he felt about her. But that only scratched the surface of everything he poured into for her. There was no real term to define his feelings. And I look to you When I feel nothing And I look to you To be He remembered when his sister fell in love with Timmy. The two of them were inseparable and it had softened Saori's heart. She was happy for those days, without worry of having a tough life or losing someone close to her. Despite life being harsh in the Twolegplace, Saori kept that grin on her face because she had Timmy. She had someone to lean and rely on. At that time, he wasn't jealous of Saori for finding a tom for herself. In fact, he had been thrilled for her, happy that she had someone she could always turn to. Especially when Ren himself was unable to support her. In her darkest times, Saori would look up towards Timmy and somehow, just somehow, it would lighten her face up and it would lift up her spirits in moments. That was what Daisyheart meant to Ren, only more. Because when he felt nothing, he would just merely let Daisyheart guide him. She was his light, his beacon of hope. Something he knew would always be there for him. Until it wasn't there anymore. And I walk in a field with wings I walk in a field with wings I walk in a field with wings I walk in a field with wings I walk To you Daisyheart's smiling face was just up ahead. Ren broke out into a purr as he hurried towards her. His heart lifted and his eyes were only for her. He was hers. And she was his. "Ren!" she exclaimed as he touched noses with her, "I've been waiting for you!" He found himself purring again. "Sorry I made you wait so long. Saori insisted that I helped her fix her nest first, since apparently she shredded it in her sleep." Daisyheart laughed and shook her head. "No matter, you're here now." Her adoring eyes found his and Ren found himself unable to speak or move. Was he standing too close? He wasn't, right? Finally, after a few seconds had passed, he managed to break his gaze away from her. They linked tails. "What should we do?" Ren asked quietly as they sat there up on High Rock. "Do you want to go hunting for SpringClan...?" "No," Daisyheart shook her head again, "Sitting here is fine." Anything for you, Ren thought as he sat contentedly next to her, I'd do anything for you. As the sun set, Ren could only gaze out as an explosion of colors appeared in the sky. "Look!" Daisyheart gasped, "I never knew there was such a view from here." She looked mesmerized by the scenery. Ren nodded. "It's gorgous," he whispered. Then, taking his eyes off the sunset, he faced Daisyheart. The words stuck at his throat but he managed to choke them out. "Like you." So tell me where to find you And tell me where to go Cause I've tasted all your affections "Saori and I have been thinking about staying in SpringClan," Ren told Daisyheart, "Except you know, with Quailstar's hostility and just the fact that the Clan isn't our actual home, we haven't really settled on a location." He looked uncomfortable, "Though I wish I could stay wherever you are." "Well," Daisyheart licked his cheek to comfort him, "Even if you can't stay, you know where to find me. I'll always be in the Clan." "And if I stay in the Twolegplace, I'll tell you where to find me," Ren added, "or I could come visit every two days or something." Daisyheart nodded. "Though I'd prefer if you just stayed in the Clan," she admitted, "I'd hate to be away from you for so long." Ren's heart beated faster. He curled his tail around her as they continued to watch the sunset. "I like it in the Clans," he murmured. When she didn't reply, Ren added. "Because you're here." From my mind My heart My body And my soul For a few seconds, neither of them spoke. Their hearts beat as one, and their eyes met each other. And just like that, they were connected. From their minds. Their hearts. Their bodies. To their souls. Ren knew exactly what he was feeling. This was real. His feelings were real. He cared so much about Daisyheart, it hurt to be away from her. He didn't care about her ex-boyfriend Specklenose, or how she might not even like a rogue like him. The only thing that mattered was she was here right now for him and she would always be here for him. Love had connected them. And I walk in a field with wings I walk in a field with wings I walk in a field with wings I walk in a field with wings "Ren..." His name suspended in the air, breaking the spell that had been cast over them momentarily. Daisyheart's kind eyes were softened and unusually huge and round. They had a sort of look in them that drew Ren right in. He waited for her next words eagerly. Her tail twitched, and she looked hesitant. Ren waited. And waited. He knew he would wait forever for this moment. "I..." Daisyheart frowned at this. It was almost as if the words were dying in her throat. Ren leaned forward slightly, his ears pricked, his eyes watching her. His heart was lifting and lifting, because he was almost certain he knew what she would say. He knew what his answer would be too. The she-cat fidgeted and finally she seemed to steel herself just to blurt out the words unceremoniously. But Ren didn't care how bad it looked, or how rushed the words sounded. He just wanted to hear the words. "I love you." And with that Ren took flight, soaring up and up and up into the sky, his happiness so bouyant that he could no longer stay on the ground. Daisyheart flew with him and all he could think about was how high up they were, away from their worries. Free forever. The words itself echoed in Ren's heart over and over as he stared in joy at the she-cat he knew he loved. The she-cat who loved him back. "I love you too." I walk To you To you To you And yet they were still flying because love does that to you. They flew high up into the sky, free and careless, unwilling to descend to the ground. They had no need to part, no need to say goodbye because this was their moment. Up in the air, nobody could hurt them. Nobody could tear them apart because they were too far away. Because Ren had walked to Daisyheart, because the two had met in a moment of inpulse back at the Twolegplace, they were forever connected. In love. "I love you so much," Ren repeated, his eyes still watching her. Joy lit up on her face and then she was leaning forward, touching her nose to his. "Oh Ren..." This was everything Ren had dreamed of. Everything that he wanted to happen... ...but never would. I look to you When I see nothing And I look to you To see truth Everything shattered. Ren blinked open his eyes and all he could see was the darkness around him and his sister, still sleeping peacefully in her own nest. Tears filled his eyes and he knew that even when he saw Daisyheart, he would see nothing but the truth. The emptiness. The sorrow that has filled his heart since that fateful day. The blood bloomed before his eyes once more and he closed his eyes as he let the tears mercifully fall from his eyes. The tears hit the ground and formed a tiny little puddle of pain. I want you so badly, so why did you have to go? When the tears had finally faded, leaving Ren staring mournfully at the ground, he curled up in his nest again, wanting to fall asleep again. Love can make you fly like you have wings. But love can also break you. For now... he thought as he slowly drifted back into his dream, let's stay together. In love. the end. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics